


Decorating

by TheOriginalLovelace



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalLovelace/pseuds/TheOriginalLovelace
Summary: As Faith clomps through the front door of Slayer HQ, the last thing she expects to hear as she fumbles her way out of her coat with half-numb fingers is Buffy cheerfully calling, "Oh Faith, finally! Can you come here a sec?" from the living room.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Changed the rating to T, since there are mentions of alcohol and implied Slayer Vs Monster violence, just to be safe.

As Faith clomps through the front door of Slayer HQ, the last thing she expects to hear as she fumbles her way out of her coat with half-numb fingers is Buffy cheerfully calling, "Oh Faith, finally! Can you come here a sec?" from the living room.

But, unexpected or not, she doesn't hesitate to make her way there, working her way through a veritable maze of dusty boxes as she goes. "Sup, B?" she says in lieu of a proper greeting, blinking in surprise at what greets her because, damn, it seems her sister slayer had been busy while she was out on patrol.

The living room is awash in red and green, though it does, admittedly, look a little like a department store's holiday aisle had exploded, sending appropriately-festive shrapnel flying every which way. Like, there's a wreath on the couch and what seems to be an entire box of tinsel draped over the mantel and, though Faith hardly considers herself an expert on the subject, she's pretty sure the star's supposed to go on top of the tree _not_ the pile of presents stacked haphazardly in the corner. But, hey, she's not one to judge. 

And at the center of the chaos stands Buffy, looking far too good in one of those cheesy holiday sweaters for Faith's mental and emotional wellbeing. Because, okay, she _knows_ Buffy is gorgeous, has known it for a long time, but no one's supposed to look good in those things and it's just not fair. 

She shakes her head a little, clearing her throat far more easily than her thoughts, and offers Buffy a cursory nod. "Ya, uh, ya need somethin'?"

"I do!" She says brightly, turning her attention from the Christmas tree that, frankly, dominates the room, standing out as much from sheer size as it does its lack of decoration, like the proverbial eye of the storm. "So, Xander was a little overzealous with the tree this year, obviously, and forgot that some of us are a little, uhm…" She glances at the top of the tree, eyes slightly narrowed, and Faith can't help the smirk that settles on her mouth.

"Vertically challenged?" she offers helpfully, smirk widening as Buffy turns still-narrowed eyes her way.

She sighs and shrugs halfheartedly. "Yes. That. So, since I want to have this place finished before people start arriving tomorrow I was wondering… would you, maybe, help me?"

Faith's smirk hitches and her eyes go wide. Because Faith doesn't really do the whole 'holidays' thing. The most she's ever contributed to Buffy's annual Slayer HQ Xmas Party is her own presence and, in recent years, a fridge full of liberally-spiked eggnog but, honestly, that's more because Faith likes it than anything resembling holiday spirit. 

"What about Dawn?" she asks, heartbeat loud in her ears as Buffy's expression falls in time with the question. Give her a cemetery full of blood-hungry vampires and her pulse is steady as a goddamn drum but apparently one doe-eyed blonde is too much for her to handle without completely losing her mind. "I just mean, ya know, doesn't she usually help ya do this whole...thing?"

Buffy gives a little half-shrug in reply. "She has class tomorrow; I didn't want her to stay up so I said I could handle it. But then I thought-" She stops short, biting her bottom lip, and the sight has Faith's pulse jumping for entirely different reasons. "You and me...we make a pretty good team these days, don't we?"

And when Buffy looks up at her with wide green eyes it sorta feels like getting punched in the gut because all the breath in her body just wooshes out and it's kinda hard to focus and before she even knows she's doing it she's already nodding her agreement because, _god_ , it's so true it hurts. "Yeah," she says softly. "I guess we do, huh?"

And they stand like that, Buffy smiling like Christmas' come early and Faith trying - and failing - not to do the same, for somewhere between a second and eternity before Buffy blinks and looks away, cheeks so damn pink they should clash with the red of her sweater but, somehow, make it look even better. "So, uhm, wanna do the tree first?" she asks, fiddling with a piece of tinsel that had, at some point, wound up in her hair.

Crossing the room slowly, mindful of the boxes strewn across the floor and the way her heart's still jackhammering inside her chest, Faith meets her in the center of the room and nods. "Sounds good ta me, B," she says and, when Buffy smiles at her again before launching into a rambling 'decorating gameplan', Faith almost can't believe how much she means it.


End file.
